


Pride and Humility

by UnleashedWriting



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom, Slavelock - Fandom
Genre: Babylock, Kidlock, Sherlock - Freeform, TeenSherlock, Teenlock, bbcsherlock - Freeform, brotherlyfluff, darkjohn, depressedsherlock, lonelysherlock, masterjohn, masterwatson, piningSherlock, playerjohn, rugbyjohn, servantsherlock, slavelock, slavesherlock, teenjohn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnleashedWriting/pseuds/UnleashedWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SlaveSherlock and MasterJohn! <br/>Fluffy kidlock and the story of them growing up as Servant and Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and Humility

Sherlock Holmes was only three when he was sold into slavery, his mother and father had never meant to have another child, never mind a son since they already had a one that was becoming of age to work in the fields and provide for the family.

Maybe if the new baby had been a girl things would have been much different. But they had no need for another male in the family, it was just another big belly to feed and work for, and the Lord and Lady of the Manor had sent out word that they were in need for new trainable slave boys for ten pounds each, of course the couple had jumped at the opportunity on their son’s third birthday by sending him away. 

At first of course he was far too young to work so he simply pottered around the kitchen after Mrs Hudson the cook, carrying around some washing now and again, helping wash the dishes and stealing warm cookies off the baking tray before they were taken up to the Lord’s children for snack time.   
Of course if he had been caught his hand would have been slapped and put into the naughty cupboard which he had managed to avoid so far. 

The toddler had no idea that another little boy lived only a few floors above him, a boy by the name of John Watson. Blonde, blue eyes, adventurous and already at the young age of five set to follow in his father’s footsteps to go into the army as soon as his studies were completed.

It was not until Sherlock was five he had managed to sneak out into the warm garden on a wonderfully hot summers day, the massive garden flourishing with flowers and trees of all varieties, the little stream glittering at the small fish swimming happily as the young slave peered into the clean looking water.   
He was only allowed out in the garden once all his little chores and lessons had finished, and as long as the Lord’s children were no where near the slave.   
But Sherlock hardly cared really, he had never really had a friend so did not know what he was missing out on really, it was no loss to him he was still too young to understand what loneliness was. 

The little toddler had been playing quietly alone for quite some time underneath the large weeping willow, little toes wiggling in the stream upsetting the little gold fish.   
He heard footsteps pottering up and stopping, slowly peering up from underneath his frizzy untamed dark fringe of curls, piercing blue eyes staring up into a set of navy blue eyes of the blonde boy that stood before him. 

“What is that thing around your neck?” The older boy asked curiously, dropping down onto the grass beside slave, tilting his head and peering towards his neck seeing the big thick collar that was tied securely. ‘’My nanny wears the same thing.”

Sherlock felt his cheeks flushed deeply as he reached up his hand and touched the collar that never left his neck, it was locked in place by a set of keys that were kept in the lord's office drawer. Really he had no idea what the collar was for, or what it meant, it was more strange to him that this stranger wasn't wearing one since everyone including Mrs Hudson wore the same thing. 

‘’Oh, I don’t… know.’’ He whispered shyly, eyes wide and nervous, fingers curling around the leather around his neck and stared down at the ground, nervously pulling out the blades of grass to give himself something to focus on. ‘’Mr Watson gave me it.’’ He grinned proudly, tilting his head wanting the boy to be jealous that he had met Mr Watson. 

‘’You mean daddy!” John giggled, looking to the boy curiously and smiling kindly. 

‘’Daddy? No! Mr Watson!” He gasped, looking around in alarm, not wanting the other little boy to get in trouble for calling their Master ‘daddy’! 

“No, no, He’s my daddy!” John giggled, amused by his new little friend, grinning largely. ‘’My name is Watson! John! What is yours? Why are you here?’’ He asked, wiggling closer towards the boy, taking off his own socks and shoes and dipping his toes into the stream. 

‘’My name’s S-Sherlock! I work here now, my mammy and daddy are going to come get me soon though, I won’t be here very long!” He announced, having convinced himself of that fact, he was certain his mother and father wanted him! Positive! One day they would return to him and take him home and love him, and cuddle him and they would finally love him. 

‘’Do you live here? I have never seen you before! I like you, we can be best friends until your mammy and daddy come and take you home!” John offered, grinning and patting the younger boy on the top of his curls, giggling madly. 

‘’Alright! But they could come get me at any time.’’ He sighed happily, wrapping his arms around his new friend and cuddling in with a massive grin.   
Slowly getting up he wiggled his toes into an old pair of socks that had a few holes in, and a old pair of tiny trainers. 

‘’They were mine!” John gasped, looking to the shoes on the boys feet and pouting his lips, remembering when these shoes, his favorite shoes having gone missing and it had turned out his mother had thrown them away since they were getting too old. 

‘’S-sorry! Here, you can have them back!” The younger boy gasped and went to pull them back off his feet, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. 

‘’No, No you are my friend now! You can have my old shoes! I have lots and lots of new favorite shoes! I will let my new best friend wear my old ones!” He offered happily, proud that he had been brought up being so nice to all his friends. 

Sherlock grinned and thanked him, looking up as he heard his name being called for bed by the older lady. Quickly standing up and brushing off his plain clothes he hugged his new friend. “Goodbye John! See you tomorrow!” He smiled, before running as quickly as his legs carried him over to the cellar door, waving with a giggle before disappearing down the stairs towards the slaves kitchen.


End file.
